The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to self-decodable redundancy versions (RVs) for LDPC codes.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). Wireless devices in a wireless communications system may transmit data to each other in the form of codewords. These codewords may be encoded by a transmitting device (e.g., a base station or UE) using an encoding algorithm. Error correcting codes may be used to introduce redundancy in a codeword so that transmission errors may be detected and corrected. Some examples of encoding algorithms with error correcting codes include convolutional codes (CCs), LDPC codes, and polar codes.
Wireless devices may also use retransmission techniques to improve the chances that a transmitted codeword is received. For example, wireless devices may support techniques for retransmitting multiple versions of a codeword (e.g., redundancy versions (RVs)) to improve the chances that the codeword is received. The redundancy version may tell a wireless device about the amount of redundancy added into a codeword while encoding. In some cases, some redundancy versions of a codeword may include mainly parity bits that a receiving device may combine with an original transmission of the codeword to decode the codeword. In such cases, however, if a receiving device fails to receive an original transmission of a codeword, the receiving device may not be able to decode some retransmitted versions of the codeword independently to identify any information in the codeword. As a result, a wireless communications system may experience reduced throughput.